


Green

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki ist nicht verliebt, und er ist auch nicht total eifersüchtig. Keineswegs …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655971) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name  
> F/C – Favorite Colour / Lieblingsfarbe

Loki saß in seinen Räumen, starrte aus dem Fenster. Es war ein wundervoller Tag in Asgard und er sollte draußen im Garten sein, und es genießen. Aber stattdessen saß er auf seinem Fensterbrett und beobachtete dich durch das Fensterglas hindurch. Du hattest einen Blumenkranz in deinen Haaren, während du mit deinen Freunden herumliefst. Er seufzte sehnsüchtig. Selbst wenn er der Prinz war, so wusste er doch, dass du ihm keinerlei Beachtung schenken würdest. Du warst zu schön für ihn, zu perfekt.

„Bruder, was machst du gerade?“ fragte Thor. Loki sprang auf, und starrte auf seinen Bruder.

„Hast du schon mal davon gehört zu klopfen?“ zischte er.

„Das habe ich,“ meinte Thor, „Ich habe Manieren.“ Loki schnaubte.

„Ich könnte mich geirrt haben,“ sagte Loki, und drehte sich von dem Fenster weg, um zu seinem Brude rzu sehen.

„Du bist in sie verliebt,“ sagte Thor grinsend. Loki errötete, versuchte aber ernst auszusehen.

„Bin ich nicht,“ sagte er, „Sie ist eine Freundin. Das ist alles. Keine Liebe.“

„Ich glaube das ist das, was Jane als 'Friend Zone' bezeichnet,“ sagte Thor. Loki verdrehte die Augen, „Nun, Bruder, wen du Y/N nicht liebst, wie wäre es dann mit einer Wette?“

„Und was für eine?“ wollte Loki wissen. Thor lächelte.

„Es wird in ein paar Tagen einen Ball geben,“ begann Thor, „Du und sie, ihr werdet beide ein Date mitbringen. Wenn du sie nicht liebst, dan wirst du nicht eifersüchtig sein, und ich werde dein persönlicher Diener für einen Tag.“ Loki lächelte, aber es verschwand schell.

„Und wenn ich verliere? Was ich nicht tun werde.“

„Dann musst du sie nach einem Date fragen. Ordnungsgemäß. Nicht, indem du Klone oder Illusionen schickst, um es zu tun,“ Loki seufzte.

„Gut,“ sagte er. Thor öffnete seine Hand, um es mir einem Handschlag zu besiegeln. Loki griff nach seiner Hand und lächelte. „Wenn ich gewinne, müssen all meine Kleidungstücke blitzblank geputzt werden.“ Thor lachte nur.

…

Die Nacht des Balls kam näher. Der Palast war scheinend und schön beleuchtet. Thor kam Arm in Arm mit Jane, die absolut erregt wegen ihres ersten Asischen Balls war. Loki kam mit einer jungen Frau herein, die zu deinen Freunden gehörte. Sie lächelte, vor allem wegen der Tatsache, dass der Prinz sie mitgebracht hatte. Thor näherte sich dem Paar.

„Guten Abend,“ sagte Thor, lächelte Lokis Date an, als sie vor ihm knickste.

„Ist mein Date nicht hinreißend?“ fragte Loki, „Hast du Y/N diesen Abend schon gesehen?“

„Hier kommt sie gerade,“ sagte Thor, und zeigte auf die Eingangstür. Loki drehte sich, um zu sehen, wie du an Frandals Arm herein kamst. Du trugst ein Kleid, welches aus F/C Seide gemacht worden war und hattest eine wunderschöne Blumenhaarspange in deinem Haar. Du sahst umwerfend aus.

„Au!“ sagte Lokis Date, „Euer Griff ist zu fest, mein Prinz.“ Thor lachte.

„Genießt euren Abend,“ sagte er, nahm Janes Arm und ging zurück zu der anderen Seite des Ballsaals.

…

Als der Abend voranschritt, war Lokis Aufmerksamkeit seinem Date gegenüber praktisch nicht existent, und es endete damit, dass sie mit Hogun kämpfte. Loki stand am Rand, und beobachtete, wie Frandal dich im Takt der Musik nah und langsam herumdrehte. Er sah, wie Frandal dir etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und seine Hand auf deinen Hintern legte. Du kichertest und nicktest zu dem, was er gesagt hatte. Er nahm deine Hand und begann dich aus dem Ballraum zu leiten. Loki wusste, dass er das bereuen würde, aber er konnte das hier nicht geschehen lassen.

„Stopp!“ rief Loki. Thor sah zu Jane und lächelte. Du und Frandal drehtest euch um, und saht zu Loki.

„Halo, Prinz Loki,“ sagte Frandal. Loki zog dich von ihm weg.

„Du kannst nicht mit ihm gehen!“ sagte er.

„Und warum nicht?“ fragtest du, und stämmtest deine Hände in deine Hüfte.

„Weil ich dich liebe!“ sagte Loki. Deine Augen weiteten sich. Frandal und Thor schlossen Augenkontakt. Thor grinste breit, und Frandal konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen, „Was gibt es, Krieger?“

„Wir haben alle nur darauf gewartet zu sehen, wie viel Zeit es dich kosten würde, das zu sagen,“ sagte Frandal. Er gab dir einen kleinen Schubs in Richtung Loki, „Habt einen schönen Abend ihr zwei.“ Er verbeugte sich, und ging dann. Du sahst zu Loki, und lächeltest.

„Also, du liebst micht?“ fragtest du. Abwesend rieb er sich über seinen Nacken.

„Ah … nun … würdest du gerne tanzen?“ fragte er. Du lächeltest und nahmst seine Hand, leitetest ihn auf die Tanzfläche.

„Hey, Loki?“ fragtest du nach einer Minute.

„Ja?“

„Grün ist wirklich deine Farbe, nicht wahr?“ Er lächelte nur, und drehte dich.


End file.
